


[ W a k e     u  p ]

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Death, FNAF 2, Fazbear, Freddy - Freeform, Horror, fnaf - Freeform, indie game, indie game ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pretty boring start, but I promise, it gets better <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ W a k e     u  p ]

Faint chiming of a small, outdated music box played in the distance, as Jeremy made his way to his security desk. Night after night, the young male came back to his new job, though normal thought processes would hint that something like this wasn't worth the already small pay. Jeremy bit his lip, sitting down with the over-sized Freddy Fazbear head piece in his lap. He had expected a call any minute now, from the man he didn't even know the name of. Those small, short calls of advice gave Jeremy a sense of security, it slowly dwindling as the hour passed by, and he heard nothing. Could he have forgotten to call? He certainly hoped not, he wanted to make sure there wasn't any updates since the day before. The day workers always had interesting stories to tell, even though the animatronics were supposed to be safe.

His fingers tapped on the table as he clicked the rusty button, going through the room security cameras, and seeing the familiar faces. Overly madeup faces stared at him, a faint smile seeming to creep across that disgusting bunny that always carried around a guitar. It never failed to make him shiver, even after seeing these creatures night after night. He remembered that the man on the phone told him about a special music box used to keep the quiet air a little busy. But, it also served to cure his ringing ears, from the insane silence that rang through the dark halls.

Gentle clanking of metal began to stir through a room, as one of the beings finally came to life. It was always after midnight, like their awakening hour. Bonnie's compressed-air physics helped her move in ways the others were restricted in. Everyone said she was one of the newest and able of the bots, even with the ancient technology of 1987. She stood tall, blue ears perked up high as her eyes roamed about the room she was in, memories of small children screaming and running around, happy about birthday cake and friends. With a turn of her head, she stared into the blinking camera, head tilting as she grew closer when the light went off, signaling activity of the focus somewhere else. Green eyes looked over it, before raising a heavy arm, and soon crushing the camera under her rotting hand.

Jeremy gulped, feeling the air grow chilly as the seconds ticked by, never seeming to go fast enough. For being a six hour shift, it sure felt like it was a whole day of survival. He made sure the music box stayed nearly at one hundred percent capacity, knowing that the next time he'd let it go down, he'd meet his demise. The male jumped when a loud thump came from his right, clanking and battering coming from the inside of the air vents, used to cool the often heated room. Just then, Jeremy jumped form his seat, when the phone rang in his ear. Picking it up right away and listening in, he sighed. 

"Hey! Hey.. Sorry I didn't call right away. Today was so---- Anyways..." The voice grew weaker, almost cautiously. "This is going to have to be your last night here. The animatronics went a little wild today during the day shift and- Well..." He stopped, giving out a long, exhausted sigh. "It's good that we not risk anyone elses health over these animatronics. So, make it through the night, and we'll let you go. The manager said this is our last day." Silence grew for a minute, and Jeremy nearly hung up, before jolting when he spoke quickly. "Oh, and another thing. Whatever you do, you can't let the music box drain of power. It's really, really important. If you have to run, well- take it with you. No matter where you go with it, it should work on Mar- Yeah. I should stop distracting you and get back to my own work, yeah? Have a good night, and I'll be sure to call you after your shift."

Jeremy's eyes widened as he put the phone back into its holster, holding his chest and shaking his head. 'Why won't he go into detail... It'd be really nice right about now...!' He thought, taking his flashlight and pointing it down the hall. He thought he saw light reflect back onto him, but he gave the night the benefit of the doubt. Going back through the cameras, he shook as he realized one camera was out, another was occupied with a set of eyes, and one displayed a horrendous looking corpse the man on the phone referred to as 'Mangled'. Gulping the lump in his throat and holding his head piece close, he turned the music box up again, shaking with each little movement. 

"Hello!" Called out a small voice, sending the male almost out of the chair. The childish voice rang from the vents, the clanking crowing louder.   
"Holy shit, holy shit-" He stumbled, grabbing his head gear and quickly putting it on, breathe light and quick out of fears it'd hear him. He hadn't seen that thing yet, and he surely didn't want to see it now. Closing his eyes and waiting, he stayed still, until the laughing and 'Hello' 's stopped. The phone man told him to always wear the head piece when something was close, for it'd mistake him as an old animatronic, and leave him alone. It saved him many times, nearly dying from one of the bots taking him for an endo-skeleton that needed to be placed into a hollow shell body. Though, this one was so smelly, and Jeremy never quiet figured it out. It smelled like... blood. And he surely loved getting out of it after meeting one of the animatronics.

Bonnie's journey across the halls grew faster, as she heard the commotion. The bots were programmed to go towards sound, programmed to think kids needed entertaining. It clumsily stumbled towards the light, head cocking to the side as it stopped, greeting the bright light of a flashlight from Jeremy's hand. He bit his lip, grabbing the mask, but it was too late. It had already noticed his face, and most importantly, made eye contact. Crouching within the darkness and crawling forward with the bone chilling mechanic sounds radiating louder, it lunged forward, aiming for Jeremy's face. He screamed, dodging the bunny by just a hair. Before it could get up, from smashing into the wall behind him, he threw his mask aside, quickly darting down the dark hall, squinting to look for a way out. 

"Come on, come on, come on..." He pressed his hand to the wall for support as he ran down the hall, only looking back to see Bonnie getting back up slowly against the wall from which she hit. He left everything behind, his phone, his mask, /his music box/. He remembered, and cursed lowly under his breathe as he rounded a corner, finding an empty room of tables and balloons. In total silence, he moved forward, finally able to see a little after letting his eyes adjust. Roaming a bit deeper in, he noticed a room that seemed to give off some light. After quietly going in and turning on the light, he threw a hand over his mouth when he saw bloody body parts of the animatronics laying about. The smell of the room was terrible, like rotting flesh had laid there for days. Just before he turned to leave,he caught a glimpse of blood, and a little- brain matter? He closed his eyes, shaking his head and closing the door behind him, deciding to forget whatever it was in that room. The male then made his way into the kitchen, stopping when he heard clanking.

Evading the noise by rounding a few corners far off, he lost himself further into the building. The noise of air-compressors were growing louder behind him as he went a little faster, not even daring to look behind him. That is, until it grabbed his collar, trying to pull him back. Screaming, and violently thrashing, he ripped himself away from it, stumbling and dashing towards anything that looked like a door. Coming to a few, he opened them, to only find more rooms. "There's got to be an exit...!" He angrily bit into his cheek, making his way down the dirty halls that was most often roamed by Foxy, something he lacked to remember.

As he ran down the hall, he noticed an open door, but made sure not to run into it. As he passed, a delayed reaction happened, and something jumped out, smashing into the thin white wall, and nearly busting through. He looked behind him, seeing the old and rotting Foxy slowly make his way to his plank feet, and staring at him with red, devil eyes. Its old mechanics locked up a little with each movement, though it managed to crouch, and lunge forward, racing towards him. Jeremy went quicker, going for the turn in the hall and dashing into it, cringing as he heard Foxy crash through it, and becoming lifeless for the time. He could hear all the animatronics of the night out, even their new designed twins, which seemed to be at every corner. It was a good thing they couldn't go half his speed when walking, so he could make a good escape, once found.

The clock ran 6 A.M., and noticed a faint light under a door. "Day light!" He screeched, running towards the door and banging on it. He reached down and tried to unlock it, though this was the back door, rusted shut after so long of never using it. "Come the fuck on..!" He gritted his teeth, ramming his shoulder into it. "Come on-" He wiggled the handle and continued bashing into it, only causing commotion for the animtronics to follow. And they did- soon crowding a little back behind him, making their way to him. He gasped, looking behind him with large eyes, as he nearly dropped to the ground. He shook his head, growing more violent with the door and yelping with each thrust into the door, feeling his shoulder nearly breaking with the force. Freddy's arm reached out, chuckling with insane and broken laughter.

Just then, he knocked through the door, being caught by two police men that had also been trying to get in the door. They quickly dragged him away from the door, one of them locking down the building, so the animatronics couldn't escape.   
"Are you alright, sir?" The tall police officer said, sitting him down and gently patting his shoulder.  
"Y-yeah." Jeremy nodded, wrapping his arms around himself and looking up at him. "How did you know I was in danger...?"  
"I had a man call that he had a worker still in the building, after shutdown had been placed over the building. He said you were in danger, so we were sent out. Are you hurt?"  
"No sir, thank you. So, is this place shutting down..?"  
"Sure is."  
"Why, may I ask? The man you called- I think it's the one that called me every night. He wouldn't go into detail-"  
"You don't know? God, everyone knows around this town. This buildings rep is tainted because one of the animatronics went and bit a kids brain out. Poor thing still livin', but I know they've gotta be a vegetable by now."

Jeremy shivered. Those things he saw in that room, the people there tried desperately to cover it up by hiding it in a far away room. After the police had closed the area off, they kindly drove Jeremy home, and told him that he'd be reimbursed for his troubles, and would be able to be a witness for a later court hearing.

It's said that the tale of the 'Bite of 87' never died, and everyone in that town still is afraid to go near the site, though the building has long since been torn down.


End file.
